Penelope Weasley
"Think of my position, my appearance even of my Wedding ring and Wedding dress. He always want's to keep me different from other Weasley wives since the very first day,umm... I mean kind of deprived of...Everything." -- Penelope to Adrian Pucey, regarding her married life with Charlie. in 2008.]] Penelope Charles Weasley (née Clearwater) , is the wife of the second son of Weasley family, Charlie Weasley. She is the disowned daughter of Clearwater family, who renounced her due to a chaos in the ministry which also includes her former relationship with Percy Weasley. , Penelope's husband, whenever she attempts to leave.]] Hogwarts years (1987- 1994) Penelope started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcrafts and Wizardry and was eventually sorted in Ravenclaw, which surely indicates her as a smart and bright student. As one of the brightest students of her year, she was made a prefect in her fifth year (1992-1993). She started dating with Percy Weasley, her former lover, at some point of her fourth year, who always had a great weakness towards her since their first year. In 1994, the same school year of becoming a prefect, she was petrified by Slytherin's Basilisk along with Hermione Granger on 8th May and later cured by the Mandrake potion on 30th may. However, due to her extraordinary academic achievement, outstanding reputation as a student, and an honest, good, and hard-working personality, she was chosen as the Head Girl in 1993, along with her then lover Percy Weasley who was also elected as the Head Boy. She passed her NEWT examination with outstanding in every subject which gave her the opportunity to choose any profession she liked in the wizarding world. Eventually, Penelope joined a decent position in the British Ministry of Magic after graduating from Hogwarts. Chaos in the Ministry (1994- 1995) After graduating from Hogwarts, Penelope joined the Ministry of Magic in 1994. Being a couple, she and Percy worked together for quite some time until their massive falling-out caused by Percy's extreme ambition. The actual reason for their break-up is known only by a few persons including Charlie Weasley and Adrian Pucey, but it put Penelope to extreme shame in front of her all other colleagues and her family and left her to an exceedingly painful crisis and self-contempt. Due to this awkward and shameful incident, she was constantly disowned by Clearwater family. To avoid further embarrassment and humiliation or anything that included Percy with her, she immediately left her job at the Ministry. Later life (1995-2007) Leaving her job at the ministry, Penelope started to face intolerable levels of hardship in life as she was also abandoned by her family. It took quite some time for her to recover her financial state to a decent stage. However, it is true that Penelope was completely heartbroken by Percy Weasley, but soon after reviving from the eye-opening incident caused by him, Penelope tried hard to make a decent life and living for herself. Though, she always pretended to ignore her past, it caused her nightmares and also the following incident made her lose her trust over the whole Weasley family and a certain category of men. She always claimed herself quite ignorant of public reaction towards her, which was quite untrue. However, Penelope was finally able to set up her very own business in 1997 and it made her quite established. As Penelope was completely departed from any kind of family life and heavy hearted, soon she lost the balance of her life and involved herself in various kinds of anti-social habits such as visiting nightclubs, drinking and gambling. She knew that her habits may ruin the last chance of her family future, but as she was pretty disturbed and uninterested about marrying someone or starting a family, she went on with them. Penelope was quite habituated with her lifestyle within 1999 when Percy Weasley got Married to Audrey. But she unaware of the fact then. Literally till then, Penelope never got hold of her former relationship with Percy and neither did he. But Penelope would never admit it even to herself as she got the greatest drilling of her life from him. Though Percy was the cause of her banishment from family, hatred and abandonment from her parents and humiliation,shame and embarrassment from her colleagues, relatives and acquaintances, their memories haunted her over and over again. However, Penelope still tried hard to get over with the fact and soon she expanded the range of her business throughout a part of the muggle and wizarding society of Europe. Meeting with Adrian Pucey (2003) Penelope met Adrian Pucey in Paris on a business trip in 2001. Since both of them were students at Hogwarts, they were already a little acquainted with each other .However, after having a long chat and passing an evening together, they became good friends in spite of having an age difference of 3 years. Slowly, they became close friends. When they became intimate friends, Adrian started to reveal his past with Audrey Weasley, the love of his life to Penelope. He told her how they passed their school years together at Hogwarts, how Audrey's severe physical and mental condition was at their very first year, how his engagements broke up due to her indirect involvement, how he realised she loved her_and so did he. He also included the criticisms between their relation which occurred time to time by the contributions of Adrian's fangirls, some fellow year mates and other schoolmates. This is where Penelope pick up on the news of Percy's wedding with Audrey, to her greatest shock in a while. Penelope was so touched by Adrian's story, that she made up her mind to do anything to bring them back together. She didn't let Adrian know about her thought constantly. Adrian also told her about his father's displeasure towards Adrian and Audrey's relationship because of her blood status and violent disliking towards her and his final decision to marry Adrian off to Pansy Parkison, one of the renowned Hogwarts beauty idol, a noble pureblood witch and the daughter of a family friend, Mr. Parkinson. Right after learning about Adrian and Audrey's relationship, Penelope started planning for breaking Percy up with Audrey to get her back to Adrian. She was well reported by Adrian that, Percy's relation with Audrey was hardly noticed by anyone including themselves. To him, it was quite astonishing that their marriage was still lasting for years at that time as he knew Percy didn't have the capability of taking care of Audrey or winning her heart. So, Penelope was quite convinced by herself that Percy's marriage with Audrey was nothing but an accident which happened due to Audrey's utmost mental and physical disorder which occurred after Adrian decamped to hide from his father, a renowned Death-Eater, during the second wizarding war. Penelope was desperate to do anything about the fact, that she almost decided to get married to Percy herself in spite of her extreme hatred towards him for the sake of Adrian, who was already then considered family to her. Thus, from then on, she pressed Adrian again and again to fetch Audrey back from Percy in any way. Anyhow, Penelope passed a few years this way continuously trying to do everything possible to bring Audrey back to Adrian until she faced a massive business failure herself which led her led her to a stiff lifestyle. Though, Adrian was the greatest well-wisher she ever had, but still, he didn't support her at her then state, rather he pressed her to fix her ongoing business with him as soon as possible to discourage her negligence towards her own life. Meeting Charles Weasley over again (2007) On 2007, Penelope again met Charlie Weasley on the outskirts of London. In a brief meaning, Penelope was totally shocked at their reunion. Penelope was well habituated with her arrogant, undisciplined, loathful lifestyle, but she would never want her school life crush to know about the fact. However, for the first time, Charlie met Penelope along with Bill, his elder brother. But on that meeting, Charlie totally denied to recognise her, though Bill could recognise her just after sometimes, that she was actually Percy's ex-girlfriend. Bill and Charlie were well aware of Percy and Penelope's relationship, but they never knew they when they broke up back then. So Bill himself was very shocked to see her like that in such a place in the dead of night. Actually where they met Penelope was in front of a bar where the rich and affluent society would come for a drink and gambling. Penelope pretended that she was only using the root for getting back to her home. Though Penelope said them so, the Weasley brothers didn't believe the fact. In fact, there were not convinced by the fact that she was just using the road. Despite their well behave they had a view on Penelope that she was just coming out of the bar. In fact, they became sure when one of the bar waiters brought her handkerchief back to her. Apart from this meeting, Penelope met Charlie alone and along with his brother, Bill regularly for some days. These incidents were shared with Adrian by Penelope. So, Adrian thought to add some spice to the story and wished to give it a juicy ending. Each and every time they met, the threesome had a very strange and awful time, especially Penelope was quite embarrassed. But Adrian asked her to easy the relationship between them. He encouraged her about Charlie Weasley, pinching her to know about their school-life relationship, Penelope's school life and her love life. Though Adrian knew that she hated the Weasleys most, still he pressed her to have a good term with Weasleys. However, she went to The Burrow with Adrian once. There she met Audrey, Percy as well as whole Weasley family. No doubt she reunited with Charlie again there, but at first, Charlie couldn't Recognise her, Though it is totally unknown by all whether he acted or not. Meeting with Penelope over again was a great shock for those Weasley brothers and Ginny, who knew that Penelope is Percy's ex-girlfriend. It took a long time for them to recover, but as soon as they did, Ginny tried to introduce Penelope with her age-old recognition, which would totally make a mess then. ( Molly Weasley's family think that she doesn't know anything. It is totally unknown by them whether she knows anything or not. But, as, she is a mother and mothers know everything, We should think she knows everything.) Marriage with Charlie Weasley (2008) Penelope always considers that "Marriage With Charlie Weasley" is the greatest event in her life. This event not only changed her life but also changed her lot, lifestyle, habit as well as the Old form of Penelope. Penelope got Married to Charlie in the year of 2008 at her age of 31. Relationships Charles Weasley , her husband and Hogwarts life crush and love.]] "Just be good to me, and then, probably I will be good to you." -- ''Charlie's first official feedback on how their life was going to be. Her and Charlie's wedding was not well accepted by all the members of '''the Burrow. '''So it was quite natural that he would be disappointed upon his whole family, but as he loves and respects his parents he didn't do any odd urge with them or any of his siblings, and that's why all this made a bad impact on '''Penelope'. Charlie thought they would be able to give birth to their first child in 2008 as they had relationship before their marriage in 2007. It's well known whole Weasley family that, Charlie was very disturbed and disappointed of the fact that Penelope couldn't give birth to any child of them. Probably Penelope had some problems or made some mistakes that led to some major accidents. Charlie and Penelope have 4 children in their 9 years family life. Their first issues are twin, Carles Weasley and Carlus Weasley. They are called the 'New Generation Weasley Twins' as they mirror their twin uncle Fred and Gorge. They are also known as the 'Golden Children', as they were born when their parents are quite old. The twins were born in the year of 2009. Charlie and Penelope's second issue is, Princess Weasley. She was born in the year of 2012. Charlie and Penelope gave birth to their fourth child in the year of 2015. Adrian Pucey Adrian Pucey is actually Penelope's business partner. But they came over this relationship long time ago. Penelope met Adrian in the year of 2001 in France on Business trip. Their they shared their business as well as personal life related topics. Then Penelope came to know about Adrian and Audrey's reltionship. She was totally surprised to know that his ex-lover Audrey was then married to her hogwarts life boyfriend Percy. After all the problems she had to face in the ministry for Percy, she actually hated him. Moreover the sudden discision of Percy's getting married was a bolt from the blue to her and she never accepted it yet. So, she decided to help Adrian. And that was the beginning of their walking together. In the mean-time, Penelope shared her life experiences. Adrian was astonished to know that, though Penelope was in a relationship with Percy during her school life, but she actually loved Charlie, who was actually Percy's immidiate elder brother and the second elder son of the Weasleys. So, he thoght it was a great opportunity for him to get Audrey back. Adrian played a grand role in Penelope and Charlie's wedding. Percy Weasley with Percy Weasley, her Hogwarts life boy-friend.]] "Hey Percy... It feels wonderful to be loved, right?" Penelope and Percy started their Hogwarts life in 1987 along with Evelyn Weasley. Like others they met in the Hogwarts Express. They became friends. As Percy was quite clever, he thought it would be great to be Penelope's friend. = Evelyn Weasley Oliver Wood Oliver Wood is the classmate of Penelope, Percy and Evelyn. He was sorted into Gryffindor with Percy Weasley, however, Percy and Wood never became frind. Insted they play rivalry role everywhere. Marcus Flint Marcus Flint was a class mate of Penelope, Percy, Evelyn and Wood. Lucius Malfoy Molly Weasley '' ''Geoge Weasley and Fred Weasley Ginny Weasley '' ''Pansy Weasley '' ''Harry Potter Angelina Weasley '' ''Children of the Burrow Yaomi '' ''Lindy Clearwater family Mr Clearwater Mrs Clearwater The Butler of Clearwater's Pucey family Malfoy family Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:Pure-bloods Category:Weasleys